New life
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: sequel to Together Forever. Follow the adventures, and misadventures, of Shiro, Suki, Aiko, Kazu and a bunch of others.
1. Titles Are Hard

CH.1: TITLES ARE HARD...

One early morning in feudal Japan, a miniature Inuyasha raced out of a hut not far from the Bone Eaters Well. It was Shiro. It was only dusk, but for him, it was the start of that day his father promised to take him hunting. Shiro dashed back into the hut. The pup had been looking forward to this for months.

"Dad! Dad! C'mon dad we gotta go! Wake up! Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad."

"CAN IT, SHIRO!" Shiro heard Aiko yell at him for waking her up.

"NO, YOU CAN IT!" He shot back. Their brother and sister had learned to live with this constant pickering.

The tow pups stated arguing.

Kagome was drowsy. "Your pups are awake."

Inuyasha was still half asleep. "Before sun-rise their your pups."

Suddenly, Shiro tackled Inuyasha to wake him up. "You promised!"

"OK, OK, I'm up." Inuyasha said a little more awake. Shiro ran to fetch Suki.

"Suki, wanna come hunting with me and dad?"

"Very funny Shiro. You know I can't even see." She answered.

Around the age of three, the pups all got caught in a lightning storm. A lightning bolt was headed for Kazu but Suki jumped in front of him and took the bolt, rendering her blind.

Now, four years later, Suki had learned to cope with it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I don't need you guys to tell me it's short. Review. As always, if you don't like it, send me a message. Do not bad mouth my work in reviews. It's very embarrassing.


	2. Just Having Fun

CH.2: JUST HAVING FUN

Meoga appeared in the middle of Inuyasha and Shiro's Father-Son hunting trip. Shiro came back with two rabbits, and the flea demon. (A/N:HA!)

Kagome and Sango were talking. Satoshi, Miroku and Sango's son, encountered Suki. Suki knew Satoshi was here and giggled. He tried to back away inconspicuously, (A/N:That big word means "without being noticed") but Suki could tell wear he was by his body heat. Miroku was disappointed that his son didn't share his philosophy that the best thing in the world is a women's body. Sango, on the other hand, thought it was a fitting end to such an infuriating idea.

Aiko was with Koga and Ayame's boy, Kisho. Koga hated this friendship, but Inuyasha was just fine with it; No matter what it was, if it pissed Koga off, it was OK with him. Aiko was off with Kisho every chance she got, giving her the nick-name of his sidekick. Not that she mined, they had their little fights every now and then, but were still the best of friends. Kagome and Ayame loved that their children got along so well.

Because of that lightning bolt, Kazu was as bad as Sota used to be. A little coward. He wasn't strong like Shiro, brave like Aiko, or keen like Suki. He had a bit of a crush on Miroku and Sango's daughter, Yoko.

Inuyasha had taken every prosecution to see to it that his pups have a better life then he did. If something were to happen to him and Kagome, Shippo and Kodi would have the pups in their care.

Around the middle of th day, Some older kids, around 14 or 15, began to bully the pups. One one them pulled a twig up to reveal a terrified Kazu.

"Hey Ikku! Look what I found." He grinned meanly.

"Forget it, Ken. We gotta go." Ikku saw that the parents of this little gang of half demons was returning.

"I like kids." Ken grabbed Kazu, intent on harming him.

Suddenly, Kazu slashed Ken in his eye and was released. It shocked even him.

The two left.

Shiro was itching for a fight. "Hay,c'monYouguysdon'tscarme.GetbackhereI'llkillyouboth! C'mon, c'omon,c'omon,c'mon,c'omon!"

That night, Kagome noticed that the pups were all restless for some reason. She sang the lullaby she wrote for them when they were just babies.

There's a song running through my head  
Something that somebody said  
A lovely summer holiday by the sea  
That's what they said to me  
In my mind I hear the words  
The prettiest words you've ever heard  
There is an unforgettable treasure  
A beautiful gift that has no measure  
There's a future that I can see  
A large oak tree is calling me  
That's the place I want to be  
Chasing the setting sun  
That is where I'd like to run  
After crossing a small rainbow  
I shall see it, I will know  
Let's open the door  
That's what we're all hoping for.

Buy the time she had finished the song, all four of them were sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cute song huh? I think for then next chapter, I'll have Inuyasha and Kagome introduce the pups to the Higurashi's. A family reunion? YAY!-looks at clock, which reads 10:25- well, it's late, see ya when I see ya!-yawn...-


	3. Reunions

CH.3: REUNIONS

Ms. Higurashi was reading when she heard a knock on the door.

When she answered it, it was a familiar half demon girl.

"Kagome!" She squealed.

"Mom!" Kagome knew she wasn't her birth mother, but it was just easier to call her that.

"Kagome?" Sota, now 22, and his grandfather rushed to the half demoness and hugged her. Mr. Higurashi had lived this long do to good health.

After about thirty minutes of hugs, and "I missed you"s, Kagome got down to the matter at hand.

"Mom, Sota, I have a surprise-or...err...four surprises. C'mon in, Inuyasha."

Sota and his mother looked in shock as Inuyasha came in with four little eight-year-old half demons.

Tow boys, tow girls. One of the boys looked just like Inuyasha. The other boy looked almost exactly like his brother, but his ears were black. Both of the girls would have looked like Kagome, but one of them had sliver streaks in her hair and appeared blind.

Kagome introduced her and Inuyasha's children to her family.

"I told you you love her." Sota eyed Inuyasha.

"Shut up, kid." Inuyasha mumbled.

"You damn dog, I knew you couldn't keep you're filthy clews to you're self!" Mr. Higurashi was furious. He chased Inuyasha, Kagome, and their litter back to their own time.

Inuyasha and Kagome decided not to try to take the pups anywhere new for a little while.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-sigh- I can't think of anything. Any suggestions, cuz I need an idea to carry on with this story


	4. Missing

CH.4:MISSING

Next winter was very unforgiving.

Snow storms were as common as grass.

In the middle of one of the fiercest, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the pups rushed inside, Inuyasha aways took count to make certain they were all there.

He only counted three pups.

Where was Kazu?

The storm was only half gone, but Inuyasha was determent to find his missing son.

"Kagome, I'm going to go find Kazu." Inuyasha stated.

"I'm coming with you." Kagome had just put the three pups they still had to bed, witch wasn't easy; they were so worried about their brother.

"No." Inuyasha answered his mate. "I need you to stay her to take care of Shiro and the girls. I'm going alone."

"Be careful, I love you." Kagome encouraged him.

"I love you too." Inuyasha Kissed Kagome passionately.

"Eeewww!" They looked towards the pup's room. Shiro and Aiko couldn't sleep.

"Where are you going, daddy?" Aiko asked

"Nowhere" Inuyasha lied. He didn't want Aiko or Shiro to know about this.

Inuyasha was gone for a year before he returned. A search party was called after-words.

Shiro, Aiko, Kisho, Satoshi, and Yoko all went looking for him. Suki went with Kagome from village to village asking about him.

000

Kazu was nowhere near any type of civilization. After the storm, he was fully capable of having gone home. But that Ken guy's eye was permanently damaged and Suki, his own sister, was blind. It was his fault. All his fault. Poor Kazu realized that he couldn't endanger lives anymore. So, he decided to strike out on his own.

Well, time pasted slowly, Kazu existed as best he could. Hungry demons kept him on the run, but once and a while he would stop and make a friend or two. But it wouldn't last long, and Kazu would be on his own again.

Over the coarse of another year, a strange, but wonderful thing happened.

Kazu was growing up, and growing up made Kazu realize you can't run away from your troubles. And pretty soon, he knew where he had to go; home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


	5. End

CH.5:END

Kazu had been out here to long. He only wanted to go home.

On his way back, Ken and Ikku approached him. Ken had a scare on his eye from the incident two years ago.

"Well, well, well Ikku, what have we got here?" Ken teased as they circled the ten-year-old like a pair of starving vultures.

"Looks like the little bastard of a half-breed that cut your eye a couple-a-years ago." Ikku said.

Kazu remembered that day.

_Some older kids, around 14 or 15, began to bully the pups. One one them pulled a twig up to reveal a terrified Kazu._

_"Hey Ikku! Look what I found." He grinned meanly._

_"Forget it, Ken. We gotta go." Ikku saw that The parents of this little gang of half demons was returning._

_"I like kids." Ken grabbed Kazu, intent on harming him._

_Suddenly, Kazu slashed Ken in his eye and was released. It shocked even him._

_The two left._

Kazu now knew that it wasn't his fault. They shouldn't have been tormenting him and his siblings in the first place. Ken through a punch at him. Kazu waited to be sent flying. Nothing.

Kazu opened his eyes to find Shiro, Aiko, Kisho, Suki, Satoshi, and Yoko all defending him.

They all ganged up on the two wayward teenagers.

In the insanity, Suki got hit in the head slammed ageist a rock. She fell unconscious.

Inuyasha jumped in and Ken and Ikku were terrified.

"We were just playing a little game." Ikku said.

"SHUT 'EM" Inuyasha roared. "If you ever come near my pups again..."

They ran.

That did it, Ikku and Ken never bothered them again.

000

Two days later, Suki was thought to still be unconscious. Everyone but Kazu, who wasn't here yet, was in a field playing.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame were all under a large, nearby tree. Shippo, Kodi, along with their one-day-old litter or two, and Kilala were watching the kids play around.

"Kazu!" Akio and Shiro ran to their brother.

"Girls." Satoshi sighed.

"Hey!" Yoko cornered her brother. She had always loved creeping boys out, and thats exactly what she was going to do to Kazu. She walked up to him. He backed away right into a thorn-bush.

This made Kazu jump foreword to Yoko.

Their lips met.

The kids all "Ooohhh!"ed at this.

Kazu stammered. "Ua...Uah...Umm...Huh?" Kazu looked up. Everyones attention was drawn to the top of a tree.

Suki jumped off right into Kagome's arms, smiling.

She looked around. "Decorations, food, all my friends, did you guys start a party without me?"

"INUYASHA, SUKI CAN SEE!"

"EVERYONE, I CAN SEE!" Suki shouted.

Everyone was delighted! Suki quickly joined her brothers and sister and all their friends in all the games she could never play before.

It was true. Just as one accident had inflicted it, another one cured Suki's blindness.

Not just for the moment, but for good.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I can't think of a happier ending, Review.


End file.
